how we met
by yoursforeveralcohol
Summary: A SuperCorp oneshot inspired by @gayluthxr's tweet about the two strangers missing a flight and asked to share a hotel room together. Here goes nothing!


A/N: This fic is purely fictional, people but I do hope that Supercorp's gonna end up together. This characters doesn't belong to me, I didn't made them but DC Comics and Greg Berlanti did so thanks to them!

Kara was fidgeting, she was already late on her flight to Sao Paulo and here she was, at her apartment with her nagger sister forcing the blonde to move faster.

"They call you Supergirl for being this languid? You're going to miss your flight, Kara!" Alex continues to shout, the blonde just sighed. If she didn't fought with Red Tornado and she didn't blew her powers out, Alex wouldn't be nagging her right now. She still would have her powers and she wouldn't be so slow.

"If you just woke up an hour early, ugh! You know that you're slow like a turtle when you don't have powers and still! Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Alex continues to annoy her little sister. Kara was going to Sao Paulo for her first reporting assignment overseas. She was excited but she's more irritated with all the nagging and pressure. She got up and released a long and tiring sigh.

"Move, move, move! I'm going to drive you to the airport." Alex said and the blonde followed her grabbing all her luggage.

The two then went to Alex's car and drove to the airport and when they got there, Alex looked at her little sister. She's not pissed right now, she's worried and she's going to miss her little sister. She doesn't have her powers to protect herself when things get a little complicated.

"Just make sure to call me once you landed and update me always, okay?" Alex asked the blonde

"I will and Alex, I'm going to be okay. This is just a three day assignment." Kara answered

"Yeah! Without your powers!" Alex whispered

"You sound like Eliza right now. I'll be fine." Kara assured her sister

"You better. Now, go ahead before you miss your flight! You're already so late! Hurry up! I'll miss you ok? And take care!" Alex told her sister then hugged her. The blonde went after saying her goodbyes to her sister.

She went inside the airport, looking at the monitor, and where is her flight. She finally found out that she was really late, and she missed her flight. How was she going to do her reporting assignment when she missed her flight? Snapper's going to be mad at her! And Cat would be disappointed at her.

"What am I gonna do? Alex would probably kill me when she found out. I'll just book a flight, and hopefully I'll get there as soon as I possibly can." Kara bit her lips because of her frustration. The next flight was up until 9 AM tomorrow! She can't go back to her apartment! Alex will know, she needs to get out of this mess, but how?

"I'll just book at the nearest hotel and hopefully go to Sao Paulo the morning after." Kara decided. She then went to the nearest hotel and by the love of all good and holy! It started raining, and she was walking! Without an umbrella!

"Oh no! Not now!" Kara shouted in frustration and ran towards the hotel. She was soaking wet when she arrived at the hotel and a woman looked at her with worry in her eyes. The blonde then went to ask if there are still available rooms but then she remained calm when the receptionist answered that there were only one left. One with two beds. She was okay with the room but then the woman who was looking at her suddenly answered.

"But I was here first! I get the room!" The stranger said with full authority

"Ma'am you haven't approved the room so, it's still available." The receptionist answered

"Ma'am, I have a flight to catch tomorrow and I can't afford to miss it. I already missed my flight earlier. Please I need to be in the nearest hotel." Kara pleaded the receptionist and the woman.

"How about, the two of you share the room? The room has two beds so you guys won't be literally sleeping next to each other." The receptionist suggested

"That's absurd! I can't share a room with a person I don't know!" The other woman answered

"I'm okay with that. I just need to catch my flight tomorrow. And I'm not a criminal or a serial killer, ma'am if you think I am." Kara smiled at the dark haired woman beside her.

"It's settled then, you guys will share a room together for a night and Miss Blondie here will catch her flight tomorrow. Here's your key card, enjoy the night!" The receptionist teased them. Kara was the one who took the key card. The other woman was sighing, she didn't have any choice. Well, technically she had but she was, she didn't want to spend the night with her mom. She'd rather spend the night with a woman she don't know rather than spend the night with the Lillian Luthor.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just, I'm,--I need to catch my flight tomorrow or else I'd be fired." Kara chuckled

"Stop calling me ma'am. We're spending the night together, we should know each other's names. I'm Lena." The woman smiled at the blonde

"Yeah, yeah I totally agree. I'm Kara, Kara Danvers." Kara smiled at the Lena offering her hand to the latter. Lena then accepted the offer and shook her hands with the blondie.

"So why did you missed your flight?" Lena asked

"Um, I--I was slow and I woke up late so I missed my flight." Kara sheepishly told the other. Lena just laughed at the blonde. The two hadn't noticed that they were already at the front of their hotel room. Kara opened the door for the other woman and went inside to sit on the bed. Lena also did the same on the other bed. So the two was facing each other whilst talking.

"How about you? Did you also miss your flight?" Kara asked wanting to know more about the raven haired woman

"Uh, yeah. You could say that. I'm going to Sao Paulo, I was, I mean but I had a meeting first before I went to the airport so I missed my flight." Lena confronted

"I'm going to Sao Paulo too! What a coincidence! Are you going to book a flight again?" Kara asked

"Probably not, I can let my assistant handle that for me." Lena answered shyly, she didn't wanna be boastful in front of Kara.

"So, what's your work? Your probably a boss cause of the meeting and all." Kara assumed then smiled at Lena

"I am, actually." Lena answered, careful that she might scare the other girl off

"Woah, what company? You must be really really really rich! I mean, I don't mean to pry, I--uh, I just assumed, because you know, a big lady boss must be rich because she knows how to handle a company well." Kara stutterred while the other smiled

"Well uh, thank you for saying that. I, own L-Corp." Lena hesitated to answer because she would totally scare the girl off.

"Oh, so you're a Luthor? Like, Lex Luthor?" Kara started to feel the uneasiness towards Lena.

"Of course you know my brother. Yeah, I'm a Luthor. Adopted actually." Lena confronted and her face suddenly fell and her eyes was fixated on the ground. Lena really doesn't do well with socializing with people. She doesn't really have friends and she doesn't really tell to people she just met that she's adopted but somehow, she knew that Kara was someone that she could trust.

"Well that's unfortunate. I just met you but I think we could be fast friends. And I think you're not in the same path as Lex's. Being inclined with the Luthor name must be hard." Kara mentioned

"Sure is. Being the only good person in your family. People always sees bad in me, even though I can't do such things. It's hard but I can manage." Lena smiled bitterly

"You know what, I'll tell you a secret." Kara enlightened the CEO.

"I am adopted too. I uh, have a sister whom I really really love and I love food. So much. That's technically not a secret when you already know me but it is a secret for you because you just knew me." Kara said then opened her bag and got some food which made the other laugh.

"You brought food? You're a dork." Lena laughed

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kara said and started to munch her food

"Would you like some?" Kara offered

"Sure!" Lena just said

"I'm really glad that I get to meet you, Lena." Kara sincerely said

"I am too, Kara." Lena replied while eating some food that Kara brought.

**-End-**

A/N: I hope you liked this one, supercorp stans! I just had a spare time so I did this fic!


End file.
